This invention relates to a hydraulic hammering apparatus, in particular a hydraulic hammering apparatus adapted for the purposes of driving and extracting piles and the like.
Although this invention is of course usable for the purposes other than driving and extracting of piles, its typical usage comprises driving and extracting of piles and therefore explanation will be made hereinafter with reference to this typical usage.
As conventional apparatuses of this type there may be enumerated the so-called drop hammering apparatus, steam hammering apparatus, Diesel hammering apparatus and so forth. However, in view of the hideous noise and vibration made by aforesaid conventional apparatuses there has been developed a vibrohammering apparatus in order to overcome the above trouble.
However, the fact is that this vibrohammering apparatus has not realized satisfactory results.